childhood friend!
by Demigod10
Summary: a story about kyouya's childhood friend coming back from germany, what will the two do when they meet!
1. Childhood friends

I don't own ouran

It's a cute story

story starts in kyouya's dreams...he dreams about his childhood friend let's say her name is "tsukimi"...okey he dreams about tsukimi the last time he saw her it was snowing and he was sitting on a bench(they were still 5 years old) while little tsukimi ran towards him bringing her favorite book, kyouya puts on a sad face(for me it's kinda of a miracle that kyouya seems sad) since tsukimi has to leave to germany because a of financial problem(in other words their company) she gives her favorite book to kyouya as a remembrance

"so you really are leaving" kyouya said

"yup. don't worry i'll come back"

(kyouya frowns)

"promise me when i come back welcome me home K!"

"promise?"

"promise"

"oh and kyouya-kun....(hugs him) you know what i really like you"

then the overly loud alarm clock wakes kyouya up he opens his eyes and sees the book besides his alarm clock then slowly sits

"i promise" he says

ok now picture ouran early in the morning

in kyouya's classroom he here's a rumor

"hey did you know a new transfer student from germany"

"i heard she used to go to ouran when she was 5 but left"

"shouldn't she be a junior? why is she a freashman"

"i heard that her parents wanted her to start as a freshman"

kyouya ignores the rumor since this doesn't benefit him

but there was a hint of curiosity in his face

now we go to tsukimi.....

on when she arrived in japan

she passed by the park (meaning she slipped passed her body guards)

making a flashback on the last day she saw kyouya

then she bumps into haruhi, haruhi dropped her apple(she went grocery shopping apples were on sale)

tsukimi apologizes then buys her another apple

they started talking

"so why are you wandering all alone in this park"

"i used to go here with my childhood friend, i hope he didn't forget about me"

they talked a lot they were somehow compatible

but tsukimi never told haruhi that her childhood friend was kyouya

she thought she was in a different school(by appearance)

then haruhi looks at the time it was pass five

then a guard showed up looking for

tsukimi then she said goodbye and was hoping to see her

again so did haruhi

ok that's how they met....haruhi and tsukimi

now going back to ouran

tsukimi arrived late she was in the same class as haruhi

the teacher announces

"ok there will be a new student joining us she came back from germany she is suppose to be a junior but she was enrolled as a freshman for certain reasons so she will now be joing our class. tsukimi please come in and introduce you self"

"hello everyone, my name is tsukimi yumi i am pleased to meet you all i am looking forward to a splendid year"

"thank you tsukimi you may take your seat right there on the third row"

"now class let's begin our lesson"

after the class it was time for recess haruhi approached tsukimi

"hi so i guess that means were classmates"

"ah, sorry but do i know you?"

she didn't recognize haruhi because of the uniform

"i'm haruhi we met on the park yesterday"

"oh now i remember, but why are you wearing boys uniform?"

hikaru and kaoru "sshhhhh....you must not tell anyone that haruhi is a girl"

"eh, why?"

haruhi "i'll tell you later over lunch"

"ah ok"

a few hours later it was time for lunch as alway hikaru, kaoru and haruhi now along with tsukimi went to the cafeteria

haruhi and tsukimi brought their bento with them

(despite tsukimi being rich she is quite a simple girl)

"haruhi about you wearing boys uniform can you explain"

instead of haruhi telling the story hikaru anf kaoru were the ones who told tsukimi the whole story

ok moving on

"ah so that's how it is, what an interesting club"

"hehe..i guess so"_

the bell rang and they were already headed for class

"haruhi after class want to go to the library together?"

"ah sorry but i have to go to the host club i still have something to do"

"it's ok well i better get back to my seat"

"ah me too"

disimissal time

tsukimi spent wandering for a quiet place to study but same to what haruhi experienced all 4 libraries were noisy

"this is the last library and is still noisy"

Haruhi passes by with a bunch of coffee

"oh haruhi what's that and where are you going"

"i went to buy some instant coffee for the host club"

"can i come with you"

"eh, sure"

haruhi opened the door

"i'm back with the instant coffee i brought a friend"

tamaki "haruhi!!!!!! what took you so long daddy was worried"

"geez i only went to another shop because the closest one was closed"

kyoya "so who's your......."

he was shocked to see who it was

so was tsukimi

in a low whisper she said

"kyouya"

"tsukimi"

(O_O)

finally the two childhood friends meet again!!!!

Pls. comment on what you think about the story

I'll be posting the next chapter soon


	2. getting to know Pls remember

Yes!!!......finally the two childhood friends meet!!!!

What will they now that their fates has collided once again

(sorry for my pass mistakes hope I can make this one easy to read)

The childhood friends meet once again

Kyoya and tsukimi totally shocked with each others encounter

Kyoya facing the blue eyed brunette

Tsukimi facing the grey eyed dark haired boy

On the very moment tsukimi's and kyoyas mind are filled with questions

_Is this a dream?......Am I really awake?.....is she real??......Does she remember me?_

And also in tsukimi's mind questions begin to appear and fill her mind with wonder feeding her curiosity

_No way?....is it really him?....does he remember me?......does he remember our promise?..._

But before kyoya could say anything tsukimi's manners slipped in her mind

She bows down

Good afternoon

My name is tsukimi yumi

Nice to meet you

. . . . .

Tamaki welcomed tsukimi in for a cup of tea

"Tsukimi why don't you join us for a cup of tea and chat for a while it seems that you and kyoya know each other"

(Hikaru and kaoru)

"It would be interesting to know how you and kyoya-senpai met?....wouldn't that be fun?"

(Hunny-senpai)

"Yeah yeah….tsuki-chan please join us!!!"

"Ah…eh um….i guess it won't hurt to have a cup of tea"

Haruhi turned to look at kyoya's reaction there was a dark aura emanating from kyoya….

_Uh oh!...he's mad!_

But for some reason there was a hint of happiness in his eyes like over flowing joy being held back

"Tsuki-chan if I heard right you came back from Germany…"

"Ah…yes I did…."

"Why did you go to Germany in the first place?"

"Um…I guess it was because of our company was kinda in jeopardy…

So both my parents went to Germany and me along with my elder brother and sisters"

"Wait you have siblings…"

"Yup…I'm the youngest I have an older brother and two elder sisters"

"Hey! Doesn't it seem familiar…"

"Yeah! Hey kyo-chan don't you have an elder sister and two elder brothers"

"yes…our families our quite similar"

"speaking of families…how did you two meet?"

"well our families were very close cause my mom and kyoya's mom are best friends and loved to keep in touch but there were times that she was busy and had to leave me in kyoya's house cause I didn't like to be left alone with only maids to keep me company

So for most if my childhood life I spent it with kyoya"

Then suddenly they were interrupted the room started to slightly rumble finally renge emerges

"So beautiful….for so long the childhood friends parted because of certain problems

And now they finally meet!!!....kyaaaaa…please continue"

(haruhi)

"ah…hehe…um this is renge the host club's manager"

"ah…well nice to meet you"

"yes!...nice to meet you to!....please continue the story"

"ah..um…ok"

"hey tsuki-chan what happened when you went to Germany?"

"well…I guess that question was kinda expected"

"hmm…let's see"

Flash back

It was snowing as I ran to kyouya when I saw him sitting on the bench

"so you really are going to Germany"

"don't worry I'll be back…here take this to remember me bye"

Kyoya looks at the book realizing it was tsukimi's favorite book

Before he could say anything tsukimi grabbed him by the arm and hugged him

"you know what…kyouya I really like you"

Then she runs off disappearing in the white snow

As she had the flashback and told them about it tsukimi left one part out the part she left out was the promise and the confession and hoped that kyouya would remember the promise

"kyaaaaaa….so cute!!!!!!"

"unbelievable who would have thought kyouya-senpai would have such a childhood friend"

"kyo-chan was that really true….wow kyo-chan where's the book can I see it"

"um…excuse me but sorry to interrupt I have to go now thank you for the tea"

"aww…so soon we still wanted to chat"

"now..now….let the little kitten go i'm sure we will meet again of course the host club here will be always ready to welcome you"

"but tono"

"now my loyal subjects we still have things to do"

"hai hai…."

"well I'll be going now"

"take care!"

"you too haruhi"

"bye everyone see you tomorrow"

As tsukimi leaves kyoya hesitated to call out for her but it was too late she already left

"well I'm going too…I have to prepare dinner"

"wait haruhi don't go yet"

"why?"

"I'm lonely….T^T"

"geez you're a grown man already besides there's still tomorrow"

"I guess your….well now my loyal subjects you may take your leave"

Everyone starts to leave the only remaining were mori, honey, haruhi and kaoru

"wow I never seen kyo-chan hesitated before"

"oh you noticed too"

"it seems that we were the only ones who noticed"

"what a rare moment that was I guess"

"hey do you think kyo-chan likes tsuki-chan?"

They look at each other

"nah…I won't go that far yet"

"but there might be a possibility you know"

"I guess your right…well I better go now my father might be waiting for me"

"okay us to"

"well bye mori-senpai honey-senpai kaoru see you tomorrow!"  
"you too haruhi"

"my my wouldn't this be interesting ne takashi"

"mmm"

It's already 6:55 while kyoya's head still filled with wonder

_I wonder when can I see her again I want to talk to her it's really been a long time already I wonder what she thinks of me now_

But then he's thoughts were disturbed

"excuse me young master we have already arrived"

"right….thanks for your hard work"

As kyoya entered the living room he saw his mother and tsukimi's mother

"kyoya-kun my you've grown it's been really a long since I last saw you…the last time I saw you you had quite a cute face now your more handsome"

"I thank you for the compliment"

"welcome home kyoya"

As he smiles to his mother tsukimi's mom receives a call from their guard

"what she isn't home yet….okay please find her immediately it's already getting very late...see that you do…okay…bye….my that girl always running off like that"

"why? What happened?"

"it's tsukimi it seems she ran of to somewhere again"

Kyoya worried for tsukimi but he know's exactly where she is he rushes to the door

"kyoya where are you going?"

"I have something to do I'll be right back there's nothing to worry about"

"Are(my)…..Are(my)…kids these days are so energetic I don't even know what to do with mine"

"same here"


	3. promises are meant to be kept! or broken

Hi!!! This is chapter three…this chapter is kinda difficult to explain so I'm gonna do some POV(point of view) to the people who doesn't know what pove is here is an example

Tamaki POV

"hi Haruhi, how's my cute little daughter doing?

Daddy really missed you!!"

_She's really is cute as always…_

Haruhi POV

"hi senpai"

_He's weird as always….._

* * *

Kyouya POV

"young master. where to?"

"to the park"

"yes sir!"

_Really that girl, I can't believe that I got so worked up about it. But what made me move in the first place?_

While Kyouya was deep in thought it started to rain just as they arrived

"young master, we've arrived"

"ahh, thank you"

_Wait, rain?! This reminds of something but what is it? _

"uh, young master? Is something wrong?"

"nothing, I'll be back"

"yes sir!"

As Kyouya heads deep within the park he tries to remember something important

_Really what was it? Forget about it! I'll focus on it later, I have to find tsukimi._

Tsukimi POV

_Hmm…the skies crying again, well they didn't say anything about thunder so I guess I'll be alright._

She slowly closes her eyes feeling the cold wind brushing through her cheeks

_It's quite cold should've brought my jacket with me…oh well I'll just go home when the rain stops_.

"Tsukimi!"

_Huh?...Kyouya what is he doing here?_

"kyou…"

Before she could even say his name thunder roared loudly the second later everything turned black

Kyouya POV

"Tsukimi!"

Before she could say his name thunder roared loudly

_Thunder!....ahh shit! She's gonna faint_

"Tsukimi!"

Flashback

first time we met that day had the same weather as today I saw her in the park i tried following her then water started falling from the sky

_it's raining…where'd she go? She's gonna get wet_

"hey kid, where are you going"

The thunder was loud but that didn't startled Kyouya what startled him was the girl lying unconscious under the tree

"Hey! Hey! Kid wake up!"

* * *

Kyouya brought Tsukimi to his place since her mother was there

"let Tsukimi rest here in the guest room until she wakes up for the mean time why don't we all have dinner here"

"that's a great idea!"

"Kyouya, you can stay and watch Tsukimi until she wakes up kay?"

"of course"

As everyone went out Kyouya was left alone with an unconscious childhood friend

_I never thought that part of you would still stay the same as before. how troublesome, you really do have the habit of making me worry don't you._

As Kyouya thought he let out a smile right on the edges of his mouth

Tsukimi POV

Where am i? a dream? Wait that's me, that's me when I was 4. I remember it was during that time Ooji-chan was going to stay with us we were just leaving the building right at the entrance

"ne, ne, Ooji-chan are you leaving again"

And with a smile he reached out his hand

"no, I'm gonna stay with Tsukimi-chan tonight"

"really, yehey!"

"now, now, Tsukimi since Ooji-chan is staying with us tonight you have to behave"

"yes, Kaa-chan Tsukimi will behave"

"that's my girl"

"Otou-chan hurry up"

"yes, yes, I am, I am"

During that moment it was all smile a few seconds later it started to rain just as thunder struck there was a loud gunshot startling Tsukimi and right before her eyes her grandfather was shot

"Ooji-chan! Ooji-chan! Wake up! Wake up!"

"father!"

"hurry call the ambulance!"

"Ooji-cha…"

"Tsukimi! Darling Tsukimi fainted!"

As the cries gradually gets quieter she starts to regain consciousness tears were falling down her cheeks as she opens her eyes she sees Kyouya sitting on the right side of the bed staring at her.

Tsukimi turns red but only for a short while she looks around

_This place is familiar _

"Tsukimi? Are you alright"

"Y-y-yyes"

"I thought that part of you was cured? Since you went to Germany"

"ahehe…sorry I guess not"

"your turning red do you have a fever or something?"

"ahh..no no…" Tsukimi looks around she spoots her favorite book in Kyouya's hand

"ahh…is that?"

"this? Yes this was the one you gave me when you left for Germany"

"I never thought you'd still have it"

"why? Did you think I lost it"

"that's not it! It's just that it's been a long time now. I thought that you already forgot about me but when I saw you in the music room you uttered my name, I was so happy back then that you remembered but…"

Before she could finish Kyouya's mom went in

"oh! Tsukimi-chan your awake come join us for dinner you too Kyouya"

"yes, we'll be on our way"

"see that you do"

While walking along the corridors heading to the dinning room Tsukimi was kind of glad that Kyouya's mom barged in at the last minute

_It really would be meaningless if I remind him about the promise after all promises are meant to be kept but then again some are meant to be broken._

She sighs along the way

_this really is depressing_

"there they are it's time for dinner go ahead take your seat"

After dinner Tsukimi and her mom headed home

"well then thank you for dinner it was really fun"

"come back anytime"

"well we'll be going know bye"

"take care"

Before they went Kyouya called out for tsukimi

"Tsukimi"

"yes?"

"welcome home"  
Tsukimi blushed and with a smile she replied

"I'm home"

_Yes!!!! He remembered, he remembered_

Kyouya POV

Tsukimi and her mom got in the car and said their goodbyes once more

"really Kyouya straighten up when your in front of a girl you like"

"eh?!...i think you misunderstood"

"me? Misunderstood? A mothers intuition is never wrong…ho ho ho"

_Yeah right mothers intuition that's the size of a pea_

Kyouya sighs as he thought

_The girl I like…eh…I wonder about that…hmm let's just see _

* * *

**well here's chapter three i hope you guys like it i'm still a novice though but still please review on it. **

**it would really help to learn from my mistakes. well thanks for reading take care God bless**


	4. my club is THE HOST CLUB!

sorry for the late post....didn't expected dat my schedule would be packed....  
finally summers here!!.....hope u like it...^_

* * *

An early morning at Ouran and a problem already aroused for tsukimi while facing the bulletin board  
_I already made it clear to myself that I won't join the same clubs as before……but….i never thought it would be this hard….._

"**tsukimi-chan good morning"  
**"oh….good morning hikaru kaoru….good morning haruhi"  
"good morning….ahh…what are you doing? You seemed troubled"  
"ah….it's nothing don't mind me….i was just thinking what club should I join"  
"well decide carefully….at least you get to pick on which club you'd like to join"  
"ahehehe….i guess so…."  
"we gotta go the bells gonna ring soon…"  
"ahh….ok…uhmm….i'm gonna stay here for a while"  
"okay….see you in class….bye tsukimi"  
"bye"

_This is ridiculous I should've just asked for help when I had the chance….i'm such an idiot…..argghhh……I should just join the literature or the book club again….arggghhh….but I don't want to get bored at my own hobbies…I'm already on the brink…..oh….i wonder what time is it….6:55….I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!  
_As she decided to head off to her classroom …..she realizes one thing…..  
_I'M LOST…..oh great….i gotta hurry or I'll surely be late…which way was it again?…should've gone with them when I had the chance…..  
_As she struggles to find her way back to her classroom she accidentally bumps into kyouya her face flushed red and completely speechless led her into a complete overload……  
_Too much problems….now I have to deal with this….okay pull yourself together…here we go….  
_"g..g..good morning k…kyouya-kun, what brings you hear?"  
"ahh….my classrooms is on this floor I should be the one asking you this"  
"eh…."  
"your lost…aren't you…."  
"yes….yes I am…please help me…"  
"same as always"

Tsukimi reached right on time for class….but she was still troubled with her first problem…..  
Hmm…I should try checking the science club….but I'm not not sure if I'm gonna have fun there….i know!!...I'll go over to the gardening club later….  
When the bell rang she hurriedly fixed her stuff and headed for the door…

"ahh…tsukimi, why are you in a hurry?"  
"oh…I just have something to check out"  
"oh I see, well I'll be in the library for a while if I'm not there try checking the host club if you need me for something…"  
"ah…sure haruhi thanks…I gotta go…bye"  
"bye"  
"**hey, didn't she mention that she had trouble on what club she should join"  
**"yeah, I guess so. Maybe she already decided"  
_Well I gotta hurry where was it again?......i should really draw a map for this place….hmmm….eh?...isn't that hunny-sempai and mori-sempai?...don't tell me I'm on the wrong floor again…well better ask…  
_"uh…hi hunny-sempai mori-sempai"  
"oh!….hi tsuki-chan….what brings you here?"  
"well…I kinda got lost can you tell me which way the gardening club usually have their activities?"  
"hmm….i think it's at the back of the school….are you joining that club?"  
"ahh…well…I'm just gonna check it out for a bit"  
"oh…well say hi to Cassanova-kun for me while your at it"  
"who?"  
"he's the guy with the red hair and scary face ne takashi"  
*nods*  
"ahh…okay…well I gotta go thanks for the help"  
"don't mention it try to visit the host club sometimes 'kay tsuki-chan"  
"ahh…don't worry I will"  
While heading to the gardening club, she wonders what "cassanova-kun" would look like….  
Scary face? red hair?...i wonder what he looks like…he couldn't be that scary…could he?.....  
Upon reaching the gardening club she starts to search for the club moderator but accidentally bumps into someone  
"oops…sorry I didn't mean…."  
Wait red hair, scary face……he really is scary..  
"uhmm….if by any chance are you cassanova-kun?"  
"it's kasanoda, I'm kasanoda ritsu you've must've already met the host club. are you a new member you don't seem familiar"  
"ah…no I was just here to check the club out. May I know who's the moderator?"  
"oh…she's not here right now….how about I show you around?"  
"really?....thank you"  
"ahh…sure don't mention it"

Meanwhile in the host club…..  
"ahh….haruhi….can you bring more tea here?"  
"here too haru-chan and bring more cake with you"  
"hai…."  
_If this goes on I won't be able to designate 1000 customers……I'll be staying here forever ……NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
_"haruhi is something wrong?"  
"oh…kyouya-senpai….no not much….uhh….what would happen if I can't designate 1000 customers by the time I graduate?"  
"hmm?...why ask that?"  
"umm…just wondering"  
"easy!.....instead of working for the remaining, your just gonna have to pay the remaining debt"  
"forget I asked…"  
"here your tea tamaki-sempai"  
"thank you my lovingly sweet daughter you may now go"  
"okay.."  
"wait!!....first give daddy a hug"  
This idiot!  
"excuse me, I'll be taking my leave"  
"nnnooooooo!!!!"

While exploring the greenhouse Tsukimi lost her way and couldn't seem to find Kasanoda-kun . . .  
She started looking around to find someone so that she could ask for directions.  
_Hmm…how about her??...but….she seems busy…come on….i just need directions…okay here we go…_

"Umm….excuse me….can you tell me where's the exit here??."  
"Oh…just go straight then turn left"  
"Thank you very much!! "  
"Don't mention it…"

(three random female students)  
"Hey! Isn't that the exchange student??"  
"Yeah…that's her."  
"I heard that the host club closed early just for her."  
"Really?...who does she think she is..??"  
"She's especially close with kyouya."  
"Hmpf!!..the nerve of that girl."  
"Umm….well I'm going now…"

_What was that…. just because I'm a childhood friend doesn't mean I get special treatment… how foolish…  
_While heading back to her classroom she suddenly realized that she lost her way again….  
_Great now I'm lost!!...should've ask for a map when I had a chance…oh well I hope I can find my way soon.  
_While walking around in circles she decided to take another turn while walking straight she spots the abandoned music room  
_Isn't this where the host club do their club activities…  
_As she slowly opens the door…she finds an empty room….  
_Hmm….guess not.  
_She suddenly heard a laughing voice  
_Wait isn't that hikaru and kaoru…well it's worth a try.  
_

"It seems that we have a customer."  
"Hmm??...look kyo-chan! it's tsuki-chan"  
"Tsukimi's face was flushed red"  
"Ahh…good afternoon…sorry for intruding..."  
"No need for apologies my dear please take a seat and join us."  
"Don't mind him tsukimi, do you want some tea?"  
"Yes please, thank you."  
"Okay. Be right back.."  
"Well tsukimi, what brings you here??"

Tsukimi was too embarrassed to say it so she just whispered it into kyouya's ear

'I got lost again'  
"you never change do you"  
"hehehe…sorry"  
"eh?...don't you think kyo-chan seems a lot happier when tsuki-chan's around??"  
"**yeah! We noticed it too**."  
"oh just leave him be, he's probably enjoying every moment of it"  
"**let's try annoying him**"  
"do that, and you die"  
"**forget we said that**"  
"here's the tea"  
"oh thank you"  
"so tsukimi were you able to find a club you like?"  
"ahh…umm…I wasn't able to find one"  
"well that's okay. You'll surely find something tomorrow"  
"how about joining our club?"  
"**what?!"(all of them simultaneously except for tamaki)  
**"why not?"  
"what are you planning?"*kyouya emitting a dark aura*  
"well, one thing is this is a host club. What will she do?"  
"yeah tama-chan, won't it be troublesome for tsuki-chan?"  
"hehehe….but this will benefit my darling daughter this is a chance I'm taking"  
"**benefit? How's that?"  
**"well you see my loyal servants if tsukimi would be the one to serve the tea and cakes haruhi could designate more customers"  
"**ehh…??....well you do have a point"  
**"but tsukimi are you okay with this?"  
"if it's to help haruhi then I'm in!...after all you were the first new friend I made ever since I came back"  
"thank you! Thank you tsukimi! I really appreciate this"  
"so what do you think kyouya?"  
"you're an idiot!...but I must say that was pretty clever of you to use tsukimi so that you can help haruhi"  
"aren't I a genius!!...hohoho"  
"don't get to full of yourself"

_Yes!!....i finally found a club…and I can help out haruhi too….everyday in this club here with honey-sempai, mori-sempai. Tamaki-sempai, hikaru and kaoru, haruhi and kyouya….yes everyday!,,,,wait!!....kyouya!!!...everyday with kyouya!!!..._

"tsukimi??..."  
"woah! Tsukimi are you all right??"  
"tsuki-chan??.."  
"she's all red!!...does she have a fever?"

So here begins my days with the host club!

* * *

i hope i can post more chapters....._....continous blackouts this summer....i hate it soooo much..gggrrrrr!!!


End file.
